


Marcelo

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Oneshot, Slavery, trigger warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Marcelo joined the family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcelo

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes, after an eternity, the first of the three last parts of "The Vampire Series". I pulled myself together and managed to finish it in a way that I feel comfortable about posting it. It was asked for by a lovely Anon and here it is. I’ll put a trigger warning for slavery, abduction and just generally because I’m not sure whatelse might be triggering. The last part will be posted right afterwards and yeah. And now please enjoy❤️

His laughter bounced off the improvised walls as the old, torn ball hit the back of the net. "That's not fair, Celo! You're a defender", the kid that filled the position of the opposite's team goalkeeper pouted. "Defenders can also shoot goals", the boy with the wild, black curls laughed.  
"Marcelo!", his mother's voice echoed through the favela. "I got to go", Marcelo hastily left his friends and ran to their home in which's doorway his mother waited. She hugged him tightly and petted his hair lovingly: "Where were you? You know I don't want you to run off. I'm scared you will get caught." "I know, Mama", he mumbled into her shoulder, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to play with the other kids." His mother sighed: "Go inside, come on."  
Later, when the night had already fallen and Marcelo lay curled up between his siblings on the floor he looked up and through a little hole in the roof watched the stars blinking in the darkness. He felt bad for running away earlier despite his mother telling him not to but he just couldn't stay inside all day. He knew the danger of getting caught by the slavedrivers was high but the boy didn't want to hide. He was 19 years of age by now and he was certain he'd be able to look after himself.  
Marcelo wanted to see the world, Brazil or at least the places in Rio de Janeiro he'd never been to. He couldn't remain stuck in one place for the rest of his life. There was so much to know, to see, to experience. He wanted it all. And he would start tomorrow. The Portuguese had brought a new kind of festive from their homeland to Brazil. They called it "Entrudo". Marcelo had never been to a festival before and he was excited to see what it would be like. When his mother would leave for the market place the next morning he would quickly sneak out of the house and go to see the festival.  
  
The next day Marcelo roamed through the streets, he was seeing parts of Rio de Janeiro he'd never been to before due to his mother's constant fear of him getting caught and being sold as a slave. The sun was burning down on him and he couldn't see a single cloud in the sky. The streets he walked down were empty because most of the inhabitants were staying in their homes or had gone to see the festival.  
He flinched when he heard voices behind him. Men's voices. The boy slowly turned around and saw a few men approaching him. One of them remained waiting in the distance while four of them approached the Brazilian. "He'll do. Take him to the ship, I'll wait there. He'll be the last for now, we've got enough", the man who had stayed behind said and then disappeared into a side street.  
Marcelo stared at the remaining men wide-eyed and started running. He knew who they were and what they wanted and he was by no means willing to go with them. But he had a disadvantage of course. He'd never been to this part of the city before and had no idea where he was running. Soon the men caught up with him and cornered him in a dead-end-street.  
"No, let me go! Don't touch me!", he yelled and kicked and squirmed against their grip but to no avail. He was stuck. Their grip on his arms was too strong for him to escape. He should have listened to his mother and not strayed too far from home. Eventually one of the men knocked him unconscious.  
  
When he regained consciousness it was dark around him and he briefly wondered if his eyes were still closed. He felt around a little. There was wood under his hands, he felt tiny splinters digging into the palm of his hand and noticed the salty smell of sea water. In the dark he suddenly heard shuffling which told him he wasn't alone. He croaked almost inaudibly: "Hello?" But never got any answer.  
Marcelo knew by now that he was on a ship and had a vague idea of where they were going. They were probably bringing him and whoever was also on board the ship to Portugal, to sell them as slaves. The boy curled up into a ball. He didn't want to be sold. He wanted to go home to his mother and his father and his siblings. He would give anything to get off this ship and be able to return to them.  
The time he spend on the ship taught him to hate the dark with every fiber of his being. He was a child of the sun. He needed light, needed to feel sunrays on his skin but days, weeks, months probably there was nothing but darkness and he grew to hate and fear it. He felt bared to anything that might attack him because he couldn't see. There was no protection, no way to hide in the dark because he had no orientation.  
The darkness quickly drained his energy and he began to wonder if he would ever make it to Portugal alive. Maybe it would be for the best if he died on the ship instead of having to work as a slave for someone who thought he wasn't worthy of living.  
His captors barely ever came down into the dark and if they did they would bring a little food and water to keep his body alive but never enough to revive his dying spirit.  
They eventually docked in a port in Portugal. Marcelo heard the waves crash against the harbour and was momentarily blinded by the sun after nothing but darkness for such a long time. They led him off the ship along with a fair amount of other people that were to be sold and divided them in two groups. One would stay in Portugal and be sold in Lisbon, the other group, the one Marcelo was in, would continue their journey to a city called Madrid to be sold there.  
  
"The slave market is in town", Guti happily jumped down the last few steps into the bar. Iker looked at him in disgust and leaned over to Fabio whispering something into his ear. His brother nodded in agreement. "Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, I'm not planning to kill the slaves. Okay, maybe a few but I need to feed, I'm only human!" Fabio shook his head: "You are disgusting, Guti."  
The blonde bared his teeth playfully and grinned: "And you're boring. Now, where's Raúl, I want to have some fun." Iker made a grimace and his father rolled his eyes: "Not that kind of fun, don't be so sexual all the time, Iker." He could barely duck before his son threw a glass in the direction of his head. It shattered on the wall behind him.  
Raúl who had heard the noise of glass breaking came down the stairs. "Are you being mean to my boys again, José?", he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you always on their side? I didn't do anything and Iker just throws a glass against my head. Can you believe that?"  
"He's being disgusting! You should have heard his cheerful tone when he told us the slave market's in town", Fabio shook his head. Raúl turned to his boyfriend. His unhappy expression told the blonde he wasn't as excited about the slave market as he himself was. The black haired motioned him to follow him upstairs to the office.  
"Come on, Querido. Let's just go. It'll be fun." "Watching people being sold like animals is no fun, José." The blonde groaned and laid down on the couch dramatically: "You never let me have any fun. If it makes you happier we could kill some of the captors. It'll be fun and we did a good thing. Come on, I know you want to." Raúl groaned and shot his boyfriend an annoyed look: "You won't leave me alone until I agree to go, will you?" Guti grinned at him and nodded- He purred happily when Raúl shook his head and went to the door. "Fine, we'll go. Iker, we will be out for a while." Their son yelled something in agreement and the two vampires took off.  
  
"I sometimes can't help but wonder if I did the right thing when I turned you", Guti stuck his tongue out at him but bit back a comment. Raúl was amazed by the childlike happiness his boyfriend displayed. Watching humans suffer made him much happier than it probably should. The black haired shuddered a little, he felt filthy just being here.  
"Alright, which one do you want to take? I made my pick but I can wait for you to choose if you want me to", Guti's voice tore him from his thoughts. He grimaced and shook his head motioning his boyfriend to start with out him. The blonde's eyes turned black and he grinned happily before disappearing in the crowd.  
Raúl looked up the sky sending a quick prayer upstairs. He hoped his boyfriend wouldn't make too much of a mess. But then again, Guti would do anything to be allowed to commit a bloodbath. He had been no means seen it coming when suddenly a thin, blue line appeared in front of his eyes connecting his heart with the heart of one of the men in the crowd. He let himself be pulled towards the big auction stage and quickly spotted the boy who was destined to join his family. The black haired's blood began to boil at the sight of the shackles around his wrists and neck and it took him every ounce of self-control not to instantly murder everyone in his near surroundings.  
"Hey, what do you want for the young over there", he pointed over at the curly haired boy who's heartbeat was ringing loudly in his ears. "Oh, you've got a very exquisite taste, good sir. He's young and in good shape. You'll get him for, let's say, 16.600 Escudos", the slave trader smiled shark-like and Raúl struggled to keep his composure. "I'll give you 18.000." The slave trader's eyes almost plopped out of their sockets: "He's yours, good sir." The black haired handed him the money, watched as they took the shackles off his wrists and took the chain they handed him.  
The boy stared at him with wide eyes shaking in fear and Raúl wanted nothing more than to hug him and fix him and make him forget everything they had done to him. As soon as they were out of sight the black haired took off the shackle around the boy's neck and carelessly threw it away. "It's alright, you're safe now", he tried to keep his voice calm and soothing though his insides were quivering with anger.  
"Please, don't hurt me", the boy stammered and tried to back away from him. "Don't be scared, please. I don't want to hurt you, no one will hurt you. I'm here to look after you", Raúl assured him quickly, "I want to help you. I didn't buy you as a slave."  
Before the black haired had the chance to continue Guti appeared behind him: "Who's that?" His boyfriend took a deep breath: "Our son." The blonde opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and then closed it again. It took a while before he spoke again: "So... another one?" Raúl nodded and patted his arm lightly.  
"How did you find him?" His boyfriend's eyes widened and he swallowed dryly. "He bought me", both of them turned around to the curly haired boy. "Bought him?", Guti instantly understood, "He was a slave?" "José, don't-" "Just let me do this, Raúl. You know, I can't let this happen without making them pay", the blonde growled lowly and his boyfriend understood. Guti needed to ease his rage, needed to feel he did something to avenge his son's capture. "Alright, I will take him home. Don't kill any innocents."  
The blonde nodded and disappeared into the crowd.  
When he returned home, covered in blood Marcelo had already been turned by Iker and was peacefully sleeping. Raúl shook his head but kissed him nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
